Shingeki no Kaiju
by Jackal-san
Summary: [Longer Summary Inside] Kaiju are gigantic beasts of unknown power and ability. All the events of Eren's time are forgotten, myth and legends, but I assure you they are real. Just as real as kaiju, Jaegers and kaijushifters. On the brink of extinction once again, the Scounting Regiment is back, but so much has changed since they fought titans, hundreds of years ago.
1. Year 860, The Day We Became Free

[Published: November 9, 2015 on Wattpad]

 **OMG I just saw Pacific Rim the other day [like a few months ago, yeah, I've been writing this story for a while] and it was amazing! So before that I watched a audioplay of Attack on Titan and Pacific Rim crossover [Aka, Attack on Kaiju by the AOK Team]. And then I read a ton of fanfics as well. Now I'm making my own! Also this is a Ereri/Riren story, don't like, then leave. I don't wanna deal with hate and other shit! Anyway, for others enjoy!**

 **Summary: In the year 860, the last titan was killed by humanity's last hope, Eren Jaeger. In the same year, on the same day, Eren suddenly disappeared after a strange creature emerged from the ocean and devoured him before vanishing back into the ocean.**

 **1160 years later [Year 2020], the bridge was finally closed and humanity no longer lived in fear of the Kaiju. Gypsy Danger along with her pilots Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori went down in history as the two who saved the world from the kaiju.**

 **180 years later [Year 2300], the bridge once again opened for an unknown reason and Kaiju surfaced again. Using the same technique that Gypsy Danger used they tried and seal the portal once more with a similar built Jaeger. The plan resulted in a failure.**

 **40 years later [Year 2340], the Scouting Regiment is back, but reincarnated into the modern era with no memories of their past with them. One day, three kaiju suddenly emerge and the Jaegers are dispatched to deal with them. When a fourth one suddenly shows itself and is bigger and more powerful than any other kaiju ever seen and to massive for any Jaeger to take on. Humanity believed the end had finally come and were beyond shocked when the kaiju began attacking other kaiju with killer intent. What was even more shocking was when the massive kaiju collapsed and from the nape of the neck appeared a teenager. How did Eren suddenly gain this power? Is he the key to fighting the kaiju? Also if he's so old, why has he never aged!?**

 _Location: What would become California_

 _Year: 860_

"This is the last one!" Eren yelled happily. Finally, after humanity's futile battle, the Scouting Regiment had almost taken everything back from the ones they used to fear. All that remained of the titans was one titan. If Eren succeeded in killing it, then every titan would be dead, besides the titan shifters of course.

Closing in on an abnormal titan which seemed to be running away. It seemed to be heading towards the ocean for some odd reason. Eren pushed that thought aside as the titan raced across the sand and towards the endless expanse of water. Pausing for a second and staring at the waves as they brushed the shore lightly. The sun reflected off of the clear water. It was one of the many things he wished to see in his lifetime.

"Focus Jaeger!" Levi yelled from behind him.

"Sorry Sir!" Eren replied immediately. It was pretty obvious that Levi noticed he was spacing off.

Concentrating on the titan again, Eren noticed it was to far out on the beach and his 3D maneuver Gear would be useless on the flat surface of the beach. Growling in anger slightly he knew he only had one choice. Spring himself high enough into the air and hope he made it to the titan.

Leaning back almost all the way he detached the hooks from their current tree and latched them onto the highest point he could find that was stable. Reeling himself toward the two branches which he latched onto, he snapped the hooks back and fired himself into the sky. His eyes locked onto the titan and he aimed the hooks for the neck. Seeing that he aimed slightly off to the side, he figured he'd have to do a side attack. Leaning to the side slightly he adjusted his weight to make himself somewhat curve. Bring his blades to his left side, he prepared to land the final blow. A loud battle cry emitted from his throat as the blades connected with the titans flesh. The chunk of flesh flew away as the titan fell to the ground with a huge thud.

Eren landed on the sand and smiled happily. "Finally, we're free." The titan-shifter heard Levi say behind him. Eren nodded happily as the other stood beside him.

He could also sense the others approaching as he watched the waves brush against the shore.

Levi reached out and gripped the titan-shifters hand. Eren looked over at him and smiled. Folding his fingers around the older male's hand and brushing against the silver ring that rest on Levi's hand.

Grinning like a complete idiot he pulled the other into the salty water without warning.

"Great, now I'm filthy and wet." Levi grumbled as Eren just laughed.

"So?" Eren said through his laughing fit.

Though he had never learned to properly swim, he still tried his best and as usual the second Mikasa stepped into the water, she swam as if she had been doing it her whole life. Armin was excited and he and Hanji were analysing the water and talking about other sciency stuff, which Eren didn't care enough to listen in on.

The next few hours were just pure fun and games. Races, ball games, swimming contests and sparring on both land and water.

On the surface everything looked fine, but underneath the water was another story. A strange beast shifted through the water attracted to the actions above land. It was black with purple glowing stripes and spots. Two large horns stuck out forward and it's feet were webbed and perfect for swimming and it's massive claws made it also able to fight just as well as it could swim. Six red beady eyes covered by nictitating membranes scanned everything around it. [Also fun fact, Eren's titan form also has this membrane!] Six wings rested on the massive beings back. It appeared dragon looking and it's teeth were shown and the thing had a skull looking face. Purple and black scales covered its body. Strange blue slime leaked slightly from it's mouth as it approached the coast.

Drifting slowly in the salty waves Eren held into the log he found.

"Hey, Levi?" He asked the black haired male who was just floating next to him on his back.

"What?" Levi replied rotating so he was facing the teen.

"What happens now?" Eren asked. "I mean, we killed all the titans and all."

"That's an easy answer." Levi replied closing his eyes and leaning back slightly in the waves. "Explore the world for any more threats and to just explore it."

"I know that!" Eren exclaimed. "I meant what about us." His thumb brushed against the ring on his left hand. Reading the kanji over and over in his head he hand already memorized every curve and detail of the symbols and could write it perfectly in his sleep.

"You like the beach right?" Levi earned a nod from the titan-shifter. "Then why not build a house on the shore?"

Eren's smile grew even wider than Levi thought possible. "I'd like that!" He grinned.

"Then let's head back to the others. It's getting late and I need to clean myself off." Levi said as he began to swim towards the shore. Mikasa was waiting on said shore just making sure nothing happened. Everyone was used to her over protectiveness and no one questioned it. Eren sighed at his foster sister and slowly made his way back to the shore. Spinning around once more in the water he watched as the sun vanished over the sea. Shades of red, orange, yellow, and pink dotted the sky as night fell.

While Eren watched the sunset Levi had just reached the shore and grabbed a towel from the stack that Hanji left out earlier.

"Oi, shorty!" Mikasa yelled as she approached Levi.

Not allowing her nickname ruin his good mood he sighed. "Do you need something, Ackerman?" He asked with the same emotionless tone he had towards almost everyone.

"Was there a huge fish in the water with you?" She asked pointing to the ocean and near Eren, as he continued to swim back.

"No...?" He replied looking to where she was pointing. "That's not a fish..." Levi added noticing the size of the thing.

The two exchanged glances as Mikasa broke into a sprint to and grab her ODMG.

"Eren!" Levi yelled as loud as he possibly could. His voice even cracked slightly, though he would never admit it. "Get out of there NOW!"

Hearing Levi's panicked yells he glanced behind him as the thing sprung from the water and stared down on him. Opening it's mouth it let out a terrifying roar towards the titan-shifter that blasted him several meters towards land. "What is that thing?" He asked before swimming as fast as he could towards the shore. His arms and legs soon became exhausted by the movements. Also jumping in with his military uniform wasn't the smartest idea either as the straps restricted some of his movements and the uniform was meant for fights not swimming.

The sound of wires reached his ears as he spotted Mikasa flying through the sky and aiming for the things eyes. Continuing on his way he knew she could only buy him enough time, and it wasn't to hard to figure out it was after him. Eren wasn't certain why to be honest.

Pulling himself up the sand he was almost hit with his gear as Levi tossed the metal contraption at him. Nodding his thanks he snapped the gear into place over his wet clothes as Levi took to the skies. On his way to engage the monster he spotted a random soldiers abandoned gear which was carelessly thrown aside in the activities. Rummaging through everything he found a smoke flare. Not caring what color it was he fired it into the sky as a trail of black smoke followed the canister.

A few other smoke flares appeared in the trees as everyone was alerted to the new threat. Running towards the being he leapt into the air and his grappling hooks attached themselves to the monsters sides as he looped around it and hoped it had the same weakness as titans. Flying higher he aimed at it's neck.

"Eren look out!" He heard Hanji yell from the shore. "It's intelligent and it's after you!"

"I know that!" Eren yelled since even though Mikasa and Levi posed more of a threat, it always was looking at him with at least one eye. Then he realized why Hanji told him to watch out. A massive tail swatted him from the air and he was sent crashing into the water. The beast dived into the water and followed after him. Mikasa and Levi lost their grip and were also dragged into the water.

Eren knew he couldn't open his eyes or else he wouldn't be able to for a while due to the salt. That's didn't mean he couldn't fight though. Bring his hand to his mouth he bit down hard and an all too familiar flash of lightning appeared. The water was only around fifteen feet deep, so he could easily fight in the 'shallow water' though to a normal person it was pretty deep. The thing emerged from the water and roared at him, which Eren wasn't sent flying from. Letting out his own roar he ran forward and hit the head of the dragon head on. Without leaving room for it to counter he leapt into the air and kicked with with both feet and sent it back a few dozen meters. Rushing it again he forgot about the tail and was reintroduced to the appendage.

Levi and Mikasa had made it to shore as the rest of the Scouting Regiment arrived. It was obvious this fight was not longer within their league. It was fight between Eren's titan form and whatever that was...

"Kaiju." Hanji said breaking the silence.

"What shitty-glasses?" Levi asked glancing at her.

"That's what I'm calling the thing." Hanji replied as she grabbed some random persons notebook from the shore. Flipping to an empty page Hanji began to doodle and take as many notes as could possibly fit on the pages. At the top of the scribbles that were supposed to be letters was the word Hanji picked for the name of the new species: **Kaiju**. Who gave Hanji the right to name the species, well no one really. Though Hanji's discovery would change the world along with the legend to follow later.

"What's the weakness of the 'kaiju'?" Levi asked crossing his arms as he waited for the squad leader's reply.

"It's not that simple." The titan enthusiast replied. "I need a long time to figure that out!"

"We don't have a long time!" Levi replied losing his patience due to the fact Eren didn't seem to be doing much damage despite all of his attacks. The kaiju barely seemed fazed by the attacks.

"This is a battle between titan and kaiju." Erwin said coming up from behind them. Was that supposed to make Levi feel better? Leave it to Erwin to only worsen the situation.

Eren crystallized his knuckles and the fronts of his legs and feet and smashed the creature with everything he had. Kicking and punching it without even a window for a counter attack. The kaiju took every attack head on and made to move to even try and stop the titan. It just took on every attack and once one attack was done it waited for the next without moving to dodge or counter. Eren assumed he smashed it's head so hard it was brain dead.

Bringing his arms above his head he brought it down hard on the kaiju and smashed it into the water with every ounce of power he could muster.

Making his way to the beach not to far from where the kaiju's body was Eren's titan form collapsed and began to evaporate. It was one of the rare times that he used all of his energy in titan form. Another time was his fight with Annie and when he first turned into a titan. Landing on the sand he was meet with multiple questions at once and compliments and more questions.

"Give the kid some space!" Hanji ordered pushing everyone out of the way as the crowd grew quiet very slowly. "What exactly happened?"

"I was just swimming back to shore when the thing appeared." Eren replied. "The rest is pretty apparent." Seeing and Hanji and most of the regiment were there during the fight he didn't need to explain anymore.

"We're calling them kaiju." Hanji commented and then headed towards the said being to investigate it. Unlike titans it didn't start to evaporate, which Hanji was thankful for.

Before the crazy scientist laid a hand on the monstrosity it's eyes, which were earlier partly closed, snapped wide and the nictitating membranes went over the red eyes. It bore into the squad leader and everyone within twenty meters of it panicked and began yelling and screaming. They knew their blades were useless and only Eren could beat it. What no one accounted for was that Eren was so exhausted he couldn't even stand much less fight.

The kaiju ignored the screams and directed it's eyes onto Eren. Mikasa stood in front of him as Levi stood to his side and helped him to his feet. The beast opened its massive maw as it planned in eating them all.

'It's only targeting me.' Eren thought as he stared into it's eyes. It only looked at him, not the others. 'Then I only have one choice.' He thought as he placed a comforting hand on Mikasa's shoulder and held Levi's hand in the other. They both thought he was just assuring them they would survive, but that wasn't his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." He said as both stared at him confused. Just before the beast ate them he pushed Levi and Mikasa out of the way at the same time. The teeth of the kaiju dug into the sand and closed shut locking him in it's mouth. Though the kaiju didn't swallow him or crush him between its teeth. "Please forgive me." He cried as he felt the kaiju move away from the voices of fear, sadness, rage, confusion, and the voices of his friends.

Little did he know that on his 1400 birthday, 1380 years after he was presumed dead, Eren would once again be called on to save humanity for the second time. A future no one could predict, a destiny no one could see, a teenager with the whole world on his shoulders, and a goal.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Also as I mentioned earlier this is a Ereri/ Riren story. Don't like leave or ignore the ship. There isn't going to be and lemons or smut, so don't get all freaked out if that's what you're worried about. One more thing, please wait a month before you comment "update please!" It's pretty annoying and I kinda have a life outside of Wattpad... Yeah... I also tried my best to not refer to Hanji as a girl or a guy because Hanji's gender isn't defined in the manga, so I'm sticking with Hajime Isayama's idea of letting the reader decide. Anyway on that note, cya guys next time!**


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**What's up!? I'm back and I'm pleased to give you: The Calm Before the Storm.**

 _Location: The Shatterdome in Tokyo, Japan_

 _Time: 0300_

"Crystal Flyer. Report to bay 04. Kaiju codename: Bean, Sonny and Copper. Categories: three, four and four. Other Jaegers deployed: Colossal Armoury and Freedom Wing." The computer next to the bed reported before repeating over and over.

"Turn off your alarm, Mikasa!" A blond haired teen yelled covering herself in her pillows. Neither were exactly morning people.

"Stop yelling, Annie." The other replied pulling her arm out from under her covers to hit the snooze button. Smacking her hand on it she waited for silence. It didn't come. Pushing herself onto her elbows she looked at the digital clock. It read 3:00 a.m.

"What did I just say!?" Annie yelled even louder as she tossed her covers aside to glare at the older teen. Her steel blue eyes glaring daggers into her partner. While they both somewhat hated the other, they were drift compatible and learned to cooperate within the Jaeger, outside of it was another story.

"It isn't my alarm." Mikasa said focusing on where the sound was coming from. Pushing herself off from the bed she made her way over the the computer. Pushing the chair to the side she leaned over the desk. Her sleepy eyes grazed over the screen, reading over the screen twice. In an instant her eyes shot open as she read over it for the third time. "Get up!" Mikasa yelled after a moment. "Kaiju attack!"

"Finally!" Annie cheered leaping from her bed onto the cold metal. It had been almost a month since they were last deployed. Apparently being one of the best had it's down falls. Their Jaeger was the second best, right below Freedom Wing. Freedom Wing was known for the fighting style it used and it had the most kills with the record of sixteen. Freedom Wing's pilots were Levi Ackerman and Isabel Magnolia.

Mikasa and Levi weren't exactly related, but due to the fact they had the same last name everyone thought they were related, when really the Ackerman's were just a long bloodline with outstanding fighting skills and amazing at everything in general. Their name went down in history for a long time and the child of an Ackerman always took the name no matter if it was a girl or boy. It held a great standing and respect even in the modern day. There were very few people left who had the name and Levi and Mikasa were thought to be the last.

Colossal Armoury was piloted by Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover. Their Jaeger was the biggest and most heavily armoured, as the name suggests. It was one of the new Gen V models. Though it was strong and big, it was far from the fastest.

Finally was their Jaeger, Crystal Flyer, also a Gen V. Built in with a rare gem stronger than diamond. It was almost impossible to mold and forge with steel, but somehow they managed. The technology used and the result is what gave the slowly failing Jaeger Program another year. That year was almost up and they needed something else to get more funding. Mikasa had overheard the head of the Research Team, Hanji Zoe talking about somehow making a hybrid of some type.

"You ready?" Annie asked waiting at the door with her arms crossed over his chest. She wore light grey sweatpants and a dark blue shirt. On her pointer finger was a silver ring from her dad.

"Yeah." Mikasa replied adjusting her dog tags on her necklace. She wore a white shirt with black yoga pants.

One of the dog tags had her name and her partner's name, or Annie's name. On the other side of their names was small tally marks for how many kills they had. Annie didn't feel the need to record her kills on her tags, but Mikasa felt it added a small bit more meaning. On their second tag was their Jaeger's name and on the other side was the symbol that was painted on it. All of the Jaeger pilots tags were somewhat similar, besides the names, logos, and Jaeger names.

Jogging down the hall a small grin was shown on Annie's face, which only appeared in combat. Most people would never notice it, but Mikasa could see it. She herself was excited for the upcoming battle.

It only took about three minutes to arrive at the locker rooms where a whole crew of people were waiting to help them get ready. Both of them didn't interrupt the workers jobs with small talk. Stretching in the once uncomfortable armour, Mikasa waited for Annie to be finished so they could attach the final piece. It was always left to the Jaeger pilots to attach the spinal piece.

Taking the silver piece Annie snapped it into place on Mikasa's back and held it as the parts connected to the amour. Mikasa did the same for Annie as the two waited to be called in. It took some time for the Jaeger to be ready for action.

"It's been awhile since our last battle." Mikasa tried to start a chat with Annie.

"Yeah. It's been twenty seven days." Annie replied.

"It's also been a while since three kaiju showed up. You ready for this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? As long as each Jaeger takes down one kaiju we'll be fine."

"True, but I just have a weird feeling. Armin told me that his research points to four kaiju showing up one day. He was right about three, so I'm just worried."

"Don't be. Even if there is four, three of the best Jaeger's will be out in the field and with the battle being near Osaka it shouldn't be to hard to send out a fourth Jaeger."

"Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhardt, please report to your Jaeger." Someone said over the speaker. Neither of them hesitated to make their way to the all too familiar machine.

Crystal Flyer was a masterpiece. If you looked only at the figure then it appeared to look somewhat female. The metal seemed to have a soft glow and almost looked like glass, which was a result of the gem. On the center of her chest was a bird with it's wings spread wide and made of crystal. It was the symbol of Crystal Flyer, the Jaeger Built from Diamonds. That was it's nickname from the public after it's release. That also started the rumor that it was really built of diamonds.

Stepping into the command room of the Jaeger they had no more need for words since they would be in each other's heads soon enough. Both approached the foot locks and snapped their feet into place. A person came and screwed their armour to the machine and they were battle ready. Though one thing needed to be done before they were sent into the field.

"You ready?" A voice came through the speakers of their helmets.

"Yeah, we're ready Hanji." Annie replied flicking the switch to communicate with the base. Flicking it off she took a deep breath and concentrated on keeping her mind on the present and not thinking too much about her past.

"Drift in twenty seconds." Another voice came over the speaker. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready Armin." Mikasa replied back to her childhood friend. The two had entered the program together, but both had different job ideas. Mikasa was hoping to work on the field in a chopper or something, but she could have never guessed she would become a pilot to one. Armin went for the science division and tech field, which he excelled in.

Armin nodded his head, even though they couldn't tell. Flicking a few switches he began the countdown from twenty. Hanji stood behind him and monitored the holographic screens and didn't let anything slip past her.

"Neural handshake initiated." The computerized voice said as Armin reached zero.

Both of the pilots went stiff for a second as their memories melded together with the Jaeger. Mikasa's sad past and Annie's dark one. Both fusing and making the memories seem as if they came from one person. Like a video that overlapped another one.

A small jolt came from them as the drift stabilized and they were back to the present. They could never chase the R.A.B.I.T or Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers aka memories.

Mikasa and Annie glanced at each other for a moment with respect and understanding that they never had anywhere else. Having seen each other's pasts they had a understanding no one could ever know. Although they never shared or asked about each other's past or even talked much, they had a deep friendship with the Jaeger.

"Ready to kick some kaiju ass?" Mikasa asked as the massive doors open and the Jaeger moved forward on platforms.

"Yeah." Annie replied as the helicopters hooked into place and lifted the machine.

"Let's do this!" They yelled and were joined by the other Jaeger deployed in the trip to Osaka and a long and hard battle.

 **So next time you'll see the battles between Jaeger and Kaiju! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I sure did! Cya next time!**


	3. Battle of Osaka

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I'm not used to doing fight scenes between Jaegers and Kaiju, but I'll get better in time. So it might be a little scrappy and rough around the edges, but I'm trying. Anyway I also need to let you guys know that there is no longer a due date, so chapters will come out randomly. This is because of ski season, school taekwondo and other junk. That also means you can bother me about updating every single day if it gives you pleasure, but please don't. Also I will discontinue a story that you guys like, unless no one is reading it anymore and even I've gotten bored of it and can't think of a plot anymore. On that note, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Location: Osaka, Japan_

 _Time: 0600_

"I find it strange that kaiju would pop up in Osaka." Mikasa heard the voice of one of Freedom Wing's pilots come over the speaker. The voice was none other than Levi Ackerman, also known as Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Many of the Jaeger pilots had titles they earned or made up themselves. Mikasa was "worth one thousand soldiers."

"Agreed." Armin replied. "I would think they would target Miyazaki or some city closer to the breach."

"Well, it doesn't matter now! All that matters is kicking their asses!" The energetic voice of Isabel Magnolia, Levi's co-pilot and childhood friend. She was known as the "God's Promise." The reason was her first names Hebrew meaning. [Not joking, this is legit.] Many of the pilots names were random like that. Only a few of the titles actually made sense.

"Here they come!" Armin yelled before the speaker went quiet. The time for talk was over, it was time for action! All six of the pilots were concentration on the battle ahead.

"Whoever kills their kaiju last buys drinks for everyone!" Reiner joked right as the three kaiju came onto their radar.

"You're on!" Isabel yelled challenging the other pilots. The red-brown haired girl alway knew how to get everyone riled up for the battle.

Two more kaiju appeared on the radar after the third. Three red dots heading towards the Jaegers. Mikasa looked over at Annie and the two reached the same conclusion, they would head for the the category four nicknamed by Hanji as Sonny. Even though the kaiju enthusiast never said so, they just assumed it was Hanji's doing. No one would ever give the kaiju such strange names.

Mikasa and Annie's bodies moved in unison and made the Jaeger move. Moving their right leg forward, the Jaeger did as well. Crystal Flyer made it's way towards the kaiju as did the other two Jaegers.

"Please don't completely destroy it!" The all too familiar voice of Hanji blared.

"We'll try not to." Annie said though she didn't mean it. It was more to get the kaiju lover to be quiet. Mikasa didn't necessarily agree with her actions, but understood where she was coming from. Hanji always made an scene when they obliterated a kaiju and even when they killed it. It wasn't like they could just capture it, though the idea was brought up on multiple occasions, by many different people, especially Hanji.

Pushing the thoughts of how mad Hanji would be for killing the kaijus, Mikasa focused on the kaiju that had emerged fairly close to them.

Annie and her brought their arms up and prepared to fight the beast. Swing their right arms in a diagonal motion, they nailed the kaiju in the jaw as it charged. Bringing their arms up they smashed the alien into the ocean floor. Activating the I-19 Plasmacaster, they shot the beast's head eight times in a row.

"It's dead." Annie stated plainly. Mikasa nodded and began heading towards the closet kaiju which was engaged with Colossal Armoury.

"That things not dead." Armin said looking up at Hanji in the command bay.

"What do you mean, it was shot eight times in the head." Hanji replied staring over Armin's shoulder.

The monitor still showed three life forms clearly. The monitor was never wrong and it was engineered to detect living kaiju and active Jaegers. Three red dots blinked every few milliseconds and told the category and whatever hanji decided to name it.

"It's moving." Hanji observed, before realizing what was happening. "The kaiju is moving! It's not dead!"

Grabbing the speaker, Hanji nearly screamed into the device, "The kaiju isn't dead! It's still alive!"

"What!?" Mikasa yelled.

As fast as the Jaeger could move, they spun around and slammed into by the kaiju. "How!?" Annie yelled blasting it in the torso and giving them time to push it back.

"It regenerates." Mikasa stared as the injury Annie inflicted mended back together and looked as if nothing just blasted it a few seconds ago.

"What!?" Hanji yelled again. "Tell me what it looks like! How fast is it? How…" Hanji was cut off by Annie who turned communications off.

"We don't need your annoying voice right now." Annie stated as she and Mikasa readied to finish the job they started.

"I need to see it!" Hanji fangirled. "Take my post! I'm going to see this regenerating kaiju." The kaiju enthusiast ordered shoving her headset into a random person's hands before rushing down the halls towards the helicopter landing.

"Hanji!" Armin yelled after his superior. "Great." He yelled angry at the Hanji. Also shoving his headset into the poor person's hands he chased after the other.

"How they heck do I fly this thing!?" Hanji freaked out and began hitting random buttons.

"Hanji! That will break it!" Armin yelled. "Let me." He pushed the other aside and forgot about stopping Hanji from rushing to watch the battle. Being the genius he was, he took this moment to show off his helicopter flying.

"Um, sir?" The person who got dumped with two jobs said confused.

"Hmm?" Erwin, the man in charge of the Jaeger programmed asked.

"I thought only three kaiju emerged." The man replied.

"What do you mean?" Erwin replied walking over.

"I don't really know how the monitor works, but I don't think it showed four red dots earlier."

Glancing at the screen, Erwin stared at the fourth light that had appeared on the screen. "So, the end has finally come." The commander said as he typed in the nickname for the new kaiju: Rogue.

The screen displayed the nickname right above it's shocking category.

Nickname: Rogue.

Category: 7.

 **And done! Hope you guys liked it! Cya next time.**


	4. Unexpected Ally

**Hello! I'm not dead yet! Though I should address why my updates have been so slow. School has been packing so much homework and skiing and taekwondo take a long time. The bottom line is that I don't have much time to write. I can only write when I finish homework and I get done with sports and by then I'm exhausted. Now that I've addressed that, if I haven't updated in awhile, bother me! Yes! Do what I've been asking you not to do! Bother me about it until a new chapter comes out! I figured this strategy out by reading someone else's story. If you guys keep bugging me about it, then I'll remember more and try and find time to slip in a few hours of writing. Thanks!**

* * *

 _Location: Osaka_

 _Time: 0900_

"This a message for all Jaeger Pilots and staff." Erwin's voice came over the commanders speaker that he rarely used. It allow him to bypass all communicators, even ones that were turned off. This was most likely the second time he had ever used it. "Before now, never has four kaiju appeared from the breach at the same time. That has changed. As of now, a four kaiju has appeared. Its codename is Rogue and it is a category seven. Never has a kaiju of this size appeared, everyone is to be on high alert. This could be the last day for mankind, but I'll be damned if I go down without a fight! For humanity!" Erwin yelled as cheers followed his speech. Even with the threat of the category seven, everyone was prepared to fight to the death to beat it.

"A fourth one?" Annie asked Mikasa confused.

Mikasa nodded and the two lifted their left arm to block the blow of the kaiju. The odd thing was that the kaiju stopped mid attack. It's head arched to where the fourth kaiju had finally shown up on the radar. A savage roar emitted from it's throat at the newcomer.

"It sees it as a threat?" Mikasa asked flicking the switch to communicate with Hanji in the helicopter again.

"This is rather strange." Hanji replied thoughtfully. All three kaiju seemed to have lost interest in the Jaegers and were focused on Rogue. "All Jaegers hold off for a minute." Hanji ordered.

The three kaiju stood side by side and the fourth continued to advance. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the monstrosity arose from the depths of the ocean.

Rogue easily towered over the kaiju and every skyscraper in the city. Armin had to even dodge the beast as it arose. Rogue settled it's bright green one on the helicopter for a moment and the eye alone was the size of the copter. A flash of recognition flashed through its eyes. Taking a defensive stance, the dragon looking kaiju seemed to almost be protecting Hanji and Armin. [Appearance in the picture above for Wattpad. Look up Grima the Fell Dragon on Google for fanfic readers. Just imagine Grima with green eyes instead of red. Wattpad readers can also look up Grima if it's easier.]

"This is bizarre!" Hanji cheered.

"It seemed like it recognized us. How?" Armin asked.

"Not sure." Hanji shrugged.

A monstrous roar emitted from the beast as it finally attack the other three. In one blow it knocked the other three apart and targeted the category three which was named Bean. It moved like a snake as it attacked. Swerving to the kaiju right size, it snapped the others arm and most of its body off. Spitting out the chunk of flesh it went for the recovering kaijus neck. The kaijus head went flying as Rogue held the neck firmly in its mouth. Dropping the neck on the body it charged for Sonny who was the closest. Diving into the water it snapped the others left leg from the body and severed for a second blow.

"It has intelligence." Levi observed by watching its attack patterns. Rogue always stayed out of reach and attacked for an exposed limb while still avoiding a counter attack. It also seemed to remain in the perfect place to defend the chopper should it need it. It was ready to attack and defend. Rogue was going to be a tough foe for anyone to beat.

The second kaiju, Copper decided to contribute to the battle. This didn't go unnoticed by Rogue who had swerved to stand between the chopper and the two kaiju.

"We're holding it back!" Hanji observed as Armin was already a step ahead and flying to a height that the other kaiju couldn't reach. This seemed to ease Rogue immensely.

"Hanji! Pick me up!" Levi said breaking the drift as he disconnected. The action also made Freedom Wing a sitting duck. Grabbing a grappling hook and portable communicator in the process.

"Are you insane!" Isabel yelled.

"Pretty much." Levi replied climbing out of the cockpit just in time to get into the helicopter.

"What's your plan?" Armin asked already inferring that he had one.

"Drop me on Rogue." The answer stunned both of the two. "It's not a request Arlet."

Armin nodded and obeyed, though hesitate and wondering if Levi hit his head on something or not.

The reason behind his reasoning was he felt a connection of some kind to the mysterious kaiju that was attacking it's own kind. As the chopper flew over the kaiju, Levi leapt. Landing onto Rogue's massive horns that stuck out and shielding its eyes. Using the grappling hook to lock onto the horns he faced the kaiju.

"Listen here!" He yelled at the kaiju who was shocked at the pilot's appearance. A soft and almost happy sound escaped its mouth. Levi didn't notice though. "I don't know if you're on our side or something or can even speak, but officially of this moment we're allies. Jaeger and kaiju stand together for this fight. Got it?" The kaiju nodded slightly as to not throw Levi off balance.

"Guess you can understand us." Levi mumbled. "Hanji's gonna never shut up about you."

Flicking the portable communicator on he spoke. "Jaeger's advance. Rogue can communicate and it's on our side." He said and flicking the communicator off before Hanji could bombard him with questions.

"This will definitely go down in whatever history humanity has left. Jaeger and kaiju fighting as allies. Can't wait for the broadcasters." Levi said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and wait to see what comes next! Till next time!**


	5. Alliance Between Enemies

**Yo! I'm back again and I'm surprised with how this story is coming along. I also wanna thank you all of you guys for the support I have received. Now, let's continue.**

* * *

Rogue avoided going under water for Levi's sake. Crystal Flyer and Colossal Armoury made sure to give Rogue enough room to fight without worrying about hitting them. Isabel watched, although she would have prefered fighting. The only problem was that her other pilot was kaiju riding.

Ducking to the side, Crystal Flyer dodged a kaiju fist. Rogue in turn clamped down on the limb and threw the kaiju a few football fields away.

Levi watched with his regular calm expression. While he ignored most of the battle, he picked up on things that Rogue was doing. It was almost as if the kaiju knew the pilot. Rogue tried to avoid getting Levi wet and also took the attacks on the other side of its head to avoid putting Levi in danger. It was also cautious not to put too much strain on the grappling hook or make it break. Rogue seemed to understand what the cables limits were. It also spared to glance at him every now and then, but returned its focus to the battle. They were small things that only Levi picked up.

"Levi?" Hanji came through the communicator.

"What do you want Shitty Glasses?" Levi sighed.

"Is it me or does Rogue have wings?" The question made Levi glance down at the kaiju's back.

"It looks like it has four at least." He replied. One set was pretty close to the head and the other set was maybe in the middle of its back. "Why?"

With Hanji, you never knew what was gonna happen.

"Have Rogue take to the sky!" The kaiju enthusiast yelled.

"Pick me up first." Levi replied. It would give them a better idea of Rogue's abilities at least. Facing the kaiju's eye, he explained the plan that he came up with.

Once Levi and the helicopter were safely out of the way, Rogue ducked underwater and grabbed onto Copper's left leg. Rising to it's full height, it revealed that it didn't have two pairs of wings, but three. The wings were tucked tight against its body to give it better movement in the water. Unfurling its wings, its wingspan seemed like it could lie on top of a city and still be longer than it. It was one thing Hanji wasn't to thrilled about measuring.

With a powerful beat of the three wings, it took to the sky. Each wing only copying its other. The three set worked at different paces to sustain the body. The wing themselves were a sight to behold. Dark purple and black with red markings. Massive feathers on each wing like a birds, but a million times bigger than any creature to have ever walked the earth. The kaiju, Copper, got dragged up into the clouds with it.

Tossing the kaiju into the air, it caught it again and threw it back up. Each time it was thrown, it went without a limb. The force of the throw ripped the limb from the body. Finally, it grew tired of the catching game and caught the kaiju by the neck. Snapping down with all its might, the body and head feel back to earth. Rogue released the neck and let it fall as well.

"Rogue's a dragon. Rogue's a dragon? Rogue's a dragon!" Hanji screamed making both males almost have a panic attack.

"Yeah so what Shitty Glasses!?" Levi snarled back pissed at the scientist.

"Haven't you read little kids stories?" Armin finally caught on to Hanji's train of thought.

"No, I was too busy trying to survive. I didn't have time to grow up like normal kids." Levi replied.

"Dragon's have a breath attack." Hanji finally stated happily.

"And Rogue is a dragon? I thought it was a kaiju." Levi said as he wondered if Hanji lost it.

"But it has a dragon like appearance." Hanji replied. "Tell Rogue to use a breath attack!"

Sighing, he realized he had no choice. It was either tell Rogue to do something Levi doubted it could do, or suffer Hanji's kaiju talk about what would have happened.

"Oi!" Levi yelled at the kaiju. Rogue flew closer and settled it's eye on the copter. Judging from the way it flew, he guessed that Rogue didn't have much flying experience. "Shitty Glasses thinks you're a dragon."

"Please do a breath attack!" Hanji interrupted. Rogue seemed to contemplate Hanji's words before pulling away from the helicopter.

Sucking in a huge amount of air, it planned to live up to the scientists expectations. A glow seemed to be emitting from its throat, though no one was quite sure what color it was.

"Have all of the Jaegers move back to shore. Bean is focused on Rogue, so it won't notice if the Jaegers move away." Levi instructed Hanji.

"On it." The scientist replied.

All that was left was to see was Rogue could do. The beast had come to a hover and was ready to give the final blow. Though what would happen after that. Would the Jaegers be ordered to kill Rogue? Would the kaiju fight back or give in? Would Rogue decided to wipe them out after? Questions that would soon have an answer, or more questions.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Also I realized something. In the first chapter I said that their rings had Kanji, sorry about that, but it's Katakana from what I can tell. I only figured that out because I'm now learning Japanese. Sorry about that mistake, but I'm gonna leave it that way. Editing is easy on Wattpad, but hard of . So you'll have to live with it. Well, cya guys next time!**


	6. The Boy in the Beast

**Wow, I haven't even looked at this story in a long time! But here I am! So I'll continue since a few of your guys like the story. Enjoy!**

One by one the jaegers moved away from the kaiju battle. Isabel and Freedom Wing were moved by the helicopter, and she was definitely going to kick Levi's ass for not letting her fight too.

Finally, Rogue seemed ready to attack.

The kaiju paused a moment to ensure the others were safely out of the way. Though his eyes lingered on the jaegers for a moment and Hanji could have sworn he looked curious. How a kaiju could appear curious, no one would ever know.

The glow in the back of Rogue's mouth seemed to stabilize before he let out a glass shattering roar. Literally.

Water, rock and anything else was blown away by just the roar and Bean happened to be right in the middle of it. But the roar wasn't even the worst part.

A green substance shot forward and engulfed Bean. It was an acid of some type and resembled flames, to some degree.

Levi sent a death glare to Hanji as they went completely ballistic.

It wasn't uncommon for kaiju to spit acid or fly, but Hanji made it seem like it was a spectacular phenomenon.

As the green acid finally ceased, they were given a view of what happened to Bean.

The kaiju was mostly dissolved, only a few pieces of its body looked to be somewhat intact.

Rogue let out a victory roar, its head arched to the sky.

Though the fight and the breath attack seemed to have drained it. Its movements were slow compared to earlier and it was struggling to stay airborne.

Slowly it descended and returned to the water, its wings hidden against its body.

With slow serene movements, it made its way towards the shore.

This suddenly put the jaegers on high alert. Rogue wasn't an average kaiju, its moves were unpredictable.

The two remained jaegers moved to intercept Rogue against Hanji's wishes. Though Rogue showed no interest in the machines nor cared for their threat. It simply continued on its ways to the shore.

Finally reaching it, it rose from the waves. It wasn't quite at full height.

Letting out a drained roar it collapsed onto the land. It's body ceased movement altogether and the beast was dead.

The spark had left its eyes and the eyes had become hazy and glossed over. Its wings unfurled and lay limply at its sides with no brain left to tell them to remain against the sides of the body.

"It's dead?" Mikasa questioned as Crystal Flyer finally reached the body.

"Appears so." Annie replied.

"NOOOOO!" Hanji yelled sobbing, much to Levi's annoyance.

"Um, someone ask Hanji what is going on with its neck." Reiner interrupted.

Hanji perked up at this. Rushing over, Hanji pushed Armin aside and piloted the copter down to the kaiju. Armin sighed, but was used to it. Hanji could go crazy over small things like that.

Landing the helicopter on the beast's back, all three jumped out and head to the base of its neck.

Sure enough something was happening. Something seemed to be moving underneath the scales and it seemed to be getting closer to the surface.

No one was prepared for what came out. It was a teenager, probably not even twenty yet.

"Damn it." He cursed pulling on his arm which seemed to be held tightly by the muscle. Though after a minute of struggling he finally managed to pull his hand free.

Pushing himself to his feet the teen looked around confused by his surroundings. Mostly by the jaegers and the buildings. His eyes did linger on some of the technology littered around.

"Hello!" Hanji yelled rushing up to the teen.

Spinning around he was meet with Hanji's face. "H-hey Hanji." The teen greeted just a little surprised.

"You know my name?" Hanji asked confused.

"Why wouldn't I? You did a ton of experiments on me and gave me long lecturers on titans. How could I forget?" He laughed.

"That's odd. We've never seen your face before." Armin chimed in.

"What!?" This made the teen concerned and hurt. "We were best friends as kids. You always read to me and told me of the outside world. You promised me that we'd see the ocean someday."

"Have you been living under a rock?" Levi mocked.

The brown haired teen froze when he saw Levi. A large smile appeared on his face as he ran up and hugged the jaeger pilot.

"What the hell brat!?" Levi yelled pushing the teen away.

"You, you really don't remember me?" The look on his face told Levi that the teen seemed very fond of him for some reason and now he was heartbroken that Levi didn't even remember him. "I saw all of you just the other day."

"What day and year was that exactly?" Armin asked.

"June 7, 860." He replied. "Why?"

"This is the twenty first century. Year 2340." Hanji replied as the teens face showed his shock and even terror.

"How long was I in that other world?" The teen muttered collapsing to his knees.

 **And that's all for now. Thank you to the few people who really like this story. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too. Bye!**


	7. Regarding All of My Stories

Yo everyone! For some of you I have been gone for months even years! Others, not so long.

Now for my excuses: school, finals, marching band, laziness and I was in Japan for a month. (Loved it there and want to go back soon! Highly recommended a trip!) But while I was there, I realized just how much I post new stories and don't update my old ones.

So I figured since it's the summer (and I only have marching band to distract me) I would start writing again. But now I will be focusing on completing a select few. All of my stories will be finished in time and many will be getting a rewrite!

So here's the news:

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

Today: 7/2/2017

 **Broken**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Published: 4/26/2017

Last Update: 4/26/2017

Plans: I personally love this story and therefore will be updating it soon.

Status: Active

 **Dragon Born**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/24/2016

Plans: I'm not really sure what to do with this one... I don't really know where I was having the plot go and I only decided to give it a rewrite because some of you guys have OC's in it. So for now it will be put on hold and may get another rewrite in the future.

Status: On Hold

 **E.N.D. Past to Present**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 3/13/2017

Plans: Being my most popular story, I will be updating it pretty regularly. It has taken me a few rewrites of it to finally get a plot I like. So any rewrite ideas I have for it will be done as new stories and not rewrites.

Status: Active

 **Hollowfied Ghoul**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Bleach

Published: 4/24/2016

Last Update: 6/25/2016

Plans: I'm putting this one on hold for a while. I gotta remember the plot I had and I'm focusing on completing a few stories at a time. (There are more Tokyo Ghoul fanfics coming out, I've got three summaries done already and I'm sure there's gonna be more.)

Status: On Hold

 **Life Swap**

Fandom: Kill la Kill (feat. characters from other animes)

Published: 4/13/2016

Last Update: 5/31/2016

Plans: When I first thought of this story I had big plans for it, but putting it to paper didn't go well. So I finally decided it will be getting a rewrite. (Priscilla, Eren, Kaneki and Rin will still be featured.)

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **Loss**

Fandom: Kill la Kill

Published: 4/24/2017

Last Update: 4/24/2017

Plans: This story was my ASL project and I will be making sure to update before the first semester ends in December-ish... (My teacher says new chapters to it count can be used for future projects. My teacher rocks! And, no, she doesn't read my projects from any of my accounts. It's bad enough with some friends of mine reading my fanfics...)

Status: Active

 **Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin**

Fandom: Ben 10

Published: 5/16/2017

Last Update: 5/16/2017

Plans: Since I have been getting some good results from this story and I love it, I'll be updating it pretty soon.

Status: Active

 **Shingeki no Kaiju**

Fandom: Attack on Titan and Pacific Rim

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/12/2017

Plans: When I wrote this story, I had a pretty basic plot and now I've got a better one. That means it's getting a rewrite and gonna be better than ever! Though I don't know when I'm gonna work on it...

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Soul Reaper and His Espada Brother**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 6/28/2016

Last Update: 6/28/2016

Plans: Due to the weird way I started this one, I will be rewriting it. Not sure when I'll get around it that, but I will.

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Story of White**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 8/21/2016

Last Update: 11/24/2016

Plans: I will be putting this story on hold for a while. I'm not abandoning it! I will see it through to the end

Status: On Hold

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

 **Currently Active Stories: Broken, E.N.D. Past to Present, Loss, Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin.**

 **Now you guys get to decide on the fifth story! Shoot me a comment with your vote! (You can vote for a story that's on hold if you want.)**

Upcoming Stories:

Fandoms: (so you can just skip if nothing seems good)

Tokyo Ghoul

Blue Exorcist (as a crossover)

My Little Pony

Ben 10 Omniverse

Other (give me a idea and you might just see it as a story)

 **Chains**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: Ghouls were once the most feared creatures in the world, but they were eventually knocked off of their perc. From deadly creatures to pets, the ghouls had fallen. Some were merely weapons, others pets and some as even less. Hide is forced by his adoptive family to buy a ghoul at the auction. It was supposed to be an easy night. Walk in, slap some money on the table and leave, but it didn't end up that way. No, a certain white haired half ghoul made his night so much more trouble.

 **Cursed Blood**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Blue Exorcist

Summary: Everything can change in an instant and some people are just born with tragedy in their blood. Kaneki Ken and Rin Okumura, both cursed to live as monsters from the moment they were born. One a half-ghoul and the other half-demon, both no longer human. Under normal circumstances, the two would never cross paths, but blood has brought them together and not just any blood, the demonic blood of the Devil himself.

 **Drop of Insanity**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: There are two sides to every coin and opposites attract right? Even the Elements of Harmony have an opposite. The idea of the elements having a darker counterpart was theorized by Nightmare Moon while in exile, but only proved true a thousand years later. A spell gone wrong brings ponies from two different universes together. The Elements of Harmony meet the Elements of Insanity. Friendship collides with bloodlust, magic against tech, harmony faces insanity.  
[Elements of Insanity were created by TheInnvertedShadow on YouTube]

 **Getting the Ben's Together**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: The omnitrix was many things. A powerful weapon, a helpful tool, and a link. A link between dimensions. Ben Prime, Ben 23, Bad Ben, Mad Ben, Benzarro, Nega Ben and even No Watch Ben were all linked. Now a war has started and not just any war, a war of dimensions. With No Watch Ben being the first one to discover the incoming fleet of ships in his world, he is sent on a mission by a very unusual ally to get the Ben's together again. Though he is also on a race against time. If he doesn't get them all together and beat this threat in time, all of their worlds will suffer. Can he make it? Will the other Ben's be willing to help him or will they try to kill him again? Who's this new threat and what do they want?

 **Ouija Board**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: There has always been a border between the physical world and the spiritual one. If one crosses the border, they better be ready to face the consequences. Hide and a few friends decided to mess with an Ouija board Hide found hidden in his basement. Are they prepared to step foot into the realm of spirits? Will they ever return to "normal"? Who's the white haired demon Hide suddenly starts seeing everywhere?

 **Rejection**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: Earth has had it with planetary invasions and aliens in general. So a decision was made by the world powers to make earth a closed system. Isolated from the rest of the universe. The world powers also decided to deport all aliens. Being the wielder of the omnitrix, Ben is also kicked off of his own home planet. With the Plumbers, aliens and earth's greatest defender gone, earth locks themself off from the universe. Though not everyone respects earth's decision. In order to get back at Ben, Vilgax sets his eyes on earth's destruction. Ben strikes off on his own and tries to forget earth and ignore its unavoidable fate, but an unexpected enemy turns into the friend he needs. Will Ben's new ally be able to convince the hero to save the planet that rejected him or will Ben's decision remain unchanged? Will the world powers finally see how much they needed the off world beings and the Plumbers? Will they see their errors to late?

 **The Curse of the Omnitrix**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: There was a reason Ben took off the omnitrix the first time and was hesitant to put it back on at age fifteen. At fourteen Ben figured out a dark secret to the powerful watch. When he put the watch on at ten, it was the best thing that happened to him. But as the months ticked on, he noticed he started to slowly stop growing. Ben brushed it off as not hitting a growth spurt, but he knew deep down that wasn't the case. Only when Gwen finally confronted him about it did he finally accept the truth and sought out Azmuth to remove the omnitrix permanently. But once again fate brought the omnitrix and the boy together when the highbreeds invaded. The only reason Ben didn't remember the omnitrix's strange ability was because he received the ultimatrix. The ultimatrix didn't have this feature so Ben aged like normal and hit his sixteenth birthday like a normal teen. Now armed with a new omnitrix, he assumed it too lacked the function that stopped him from growing. Boy was he wrong. And he's given a wake up call from an unlikely person. Will he get rid of the watch again or keep it? How will his family react to the fact that he will will never age? Why did Azmuth add the function? Is immortality really worth it if he has to live on past everyone he will ever care about?

 **The Nightmare Within**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: The Mane Six defeated Nightmare Moon and brought Princess Luna back, but where did the spirit of Nightmare Moon go? Everypony taught they just destroyed her, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Her spirit hid away until it was once again strong enough to haunt the night. But without a host, she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self. So as she regained her strength, she watched the Mane Six, searching for the weak link. Just because they had returned the Elements to the tree that didn't mean they weren't still connected to them. So she needed to break their special connection. What better way to do that then choose one of the six as her new host. This time Nightmare Moon won't make the same mistakes she made with Luna. With her once again returning to power an army of shadows rises to aid her. Enemies become allies, those long sealed once again are freed, and the Elements are useless without all six ponies. Can the Mane Six now Five find the power to defeat Nightmare Moon once again or will the world fall into eternal darkness?

 **What's Normal?**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: While things were a little more exciting for No Watch Ben, nothing really changed. He still had to go to boring school and he didn't have an omnitrix as usual. Sometimes he just wished for some excitement in his life. Unfortunately the universe heard him and No Watch Ben suddenly had his hands full with dealing with his other selves. At least they aren't trying to kill each other, right? Though why did they have to show up at his school?

You can tell I lack a life just from my current and upcoming stories...

Well, if a story sounds good to you, then shoot me a comment with your vote and see what happens! (You can also leave a vote for a story on hold if you want!)

Thanks guys and cya soon!


End file.
